


Red Like a Rose

by forsakenoathkeeper



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsakenoathkeeper/pseuds/forsakenoathkeeper
Summary: “Bitch-chan… I was thinking about your skin… How lovely it would look if it was bright red, like a rose.”* Please be wary of adult content, including explicit sexual content, acts of violence, description of gore and blood, use of foul language, descriptions of abuse, trauma, dark romance, shaming, potential non-con, and other sensitive materials! *





	Red Like a Rose

**Author's Note:**

> This is Sora-chan from tumblr! I decided to place my fanfictions on AO3, as well, because of Tumblr's recent decision to no longer be a sex positive platform. You can also find me on twitter. Thank you for reading my erotica. Please be wary that I do write as close to the original nature of Diabolik Lovers as I possibly can. As such, these erotica pieces are often dark, obscene, and explicit. I hope you enjoy.

“Bi-tchhh-cha-n… Nfu,” the pureblood whispered lowly in your ear, his cold breath and dangerously low tone sending violent tingles down your spine.

He had you stripped down and completely nude, aside from the blindfold covering your eyes, tied by a knot behind your head. Your back was pressed against the vampire’s chest while you were seated, positioned between his parted legs. He was still completely clothed, his pants zipper, belt buckle, and the buttons on his uniform were pressing annoyingly against your bare skin.

He had used his tie to bind your wrists together. Your arms rested limply in front of you, your hands on your lap. The fabric was soft on your skin, though his bindings were firm. You were able to wiggle your hands and flex your fingers; however, it was pointless to try and fight the bindings. There was no escape.

“Not here, Laito, please. Someone could walk in,” you desperately whispered to him, your body tingling in the cold. The dungeon was an odd place. It was dim and smelt musky, and a draft somehow managed to float in and chill you to the bone. There was a faint echo that carried your words, resonating them to you almost tauntingly. He had barely touched you, aside from the process of removing your clothes and binding your wrists, and your body was already reacting. His words alone seemed to fuel the fire within you.

“That just makes it more exciting,” Laito replied, his smirk evident in his tone. “I’ll invite them to play with you. Won’t it be fun, Bitch-chan?” In your mind, all you could think about was how horrible it would be if one of his brothers walked in. You were practically presented like a meal ready to be feasted upon, pressed against Laito’s chest without anything to hide your body.

“You have such a shameful body. I can smell your arousal,” he whispered tauntingly. “You get turned on talking to random boys, don’t you? Did you enjoy taunting me, Bitch-chan?” Your cheeks stained red as he muttered such horrible words to you.

He was upset with you… You hadn’t intended for it to happen. Some boys talked to you at school. Nothing bad happened… -and yet, Laito seemed to find it appropriate enough to punish you. Something you had grown to know well about Laito is that he would gladly jump on any opportunity to discipline you for misbehaving. You could only wonder what he had planned for you this time.

Being restrained like this was a bit odd. You felt cold and tingly; most of all, you became incredibly aware of how sensitive your body was. You wanted, desperately, for him to touch you – anywhere, anyway, just to feel his hands. His touch seemed to be the only thing that would ground you.

“Ahh, Bitch-chan, I can hardly wait…” Laito’s words trailed off and, for a brief moment, he went silent. Your fingers curled into fists as your mind raced, wondering what was running through that dastardly mind of his. Your legs were shyly pressed together, knees rubbing nervously.

A very quiet whooshing sound, something sliding through leather, hit your ears. Even though you couldn’t see through the darkness of the veil over your eyes, you turned your neck around to face Laito, regardless. You could feel red locks tickle your skin. “What are you doing?” you harshly whispered, fear somewhat evident in your tone, masked by anticipation. He seemed to catch it, for his cackling sharply sounded off near your ear.

“Bitch-chan… I was thinking about your skin… How lovely it would look if it was bright red, like a rose.” One of Laito’s hands slid along the back of your shoulder. His fingertips danced over the roundness of your deltoid before trailing along your clavicle. “Ahh, Bitch-chan is so soft… like a rose petal.” You felt his other hand move around you when his clothed wrist brushed against your chest. Something cold and hard pressed against your skin.

“L-lait-” you whimpered his name, about to question what he was holding. Somehow, you had a very good idea of what the answer was. Laito’s chin rested on your shoulder, lips panting gently against your cheek. His green orbs were lowered, taking in the sight of your shameful nudity. Quickly, he interrupted you, silencing your words with his sultry voice.

“You’ll tear like a rose, too,” he whispered, almost frighteningly so, before pressing something hard and sharp against your chest. You cried out as the blade slowly pressed down and tore into your skin. Laito moved slowly and lazily, just barely grazing the surface, until your skin illuminated red and blood droplets gathered. He lifted the knife to his mouth and you could make out the sounds of his tongue lapping at the blade.

A quiet moan drew slowly from his mouth as your sweet blood hit his tongue. For a moment, you were at a loss for words. Your mind was still focused on the stinging cut that ran down your chest. His knife had stopped at the valley between your breasts. The metallic scent of blood filled your nostrils. Something as hard as the blade was poking at your backside. Laito’s arousal strained against his pants and pressed painfully against you.

You mainly had become silent because, as you felt his arm move again, you became desperate to feel it again. The sudden, unexpected sting and the warmth as your blood pooled on the surface – you wanted to experience it again. Being blindfolded and unable to see his approaching blade made your senses go wild. Your body was taut out of anticipation. You could hardly believe it… you wanted more.

That sweet pain…

“Your blood is so red… It’s slowly dripping,” Laito whispered, his breath starting to feel warmer against your shoulder. “So… then… your blood still longs to be stolen from you. Ne? Bitch-chan…”

He pecked his lips tauntingly against your bare skin, making you whimper longingly. A low chuckle slowly drew from him, enjoying your needy sounds. He lifted the blade again and you could feel that cool metal pressing against your chest, right above your breast. Your body suddenly stiffened and breathing activity temporarily ceased. Laito smirked against your skin, recognizing your anticipation.

A cry tore from your throat as the blade sliced into your skin yet again. The cry melted away into a low moan as he slowly drew the blade down your chest, marking a line across your pale skin. The blade lifted again, moving to the other side of your chest. Your head tossed back and you cried out again as he slowly ran the blade along your skin once more. Slowly, he created an X over your rapidly beating the heart.

“Your skin parts so freely,” Laito whispered before lifting the blade to his mouth and licking it clean. “You really do open up like a rose. Ahhh.” He moaned again, enjoying the sweetness of your blood, tainted with the tiniest bit of fear – but, oh so much more. You were steadily becoming aware of how aroused you were.

Time seemed to pass slowly as Laito’s blade created shallow impressions in your skin. It was almost as though he was sculpting: an X here, a heart over here, a line between two bite marks that were steadily healing. He relished every little moan and whimper that escaped you. After every cut, he would lick the blade until it was clean.

After a while, you were reduced to a trembling mess. Your thighs trembled and your arms twitched every time his skin brushed against yours. You bit back the desire to cry out – to beg him for his real touch, to feel his hands.

Perhaps, he had read your mind. Laito grew bored of this torment, desiring more from you. There was a loud clattering sound as he dropped the knife and let it hit the stone floor. He tugged you onto your feet, holding you up so you wouldn’t collapse. The vampire swiftly spun you around, lifted you, and slammed you onto the nearest surface.

You whined pathetically when your back hit the wooden surface that was likely a table. He had placed you near the end, where your legs dangled off the edge. He stood between your thighs, forcing them to remain parted. In your mind, you looked like quite the sacrifice: completely nude, legs spread wide, arms bound by the wrist in front of you, chest and abdomen riddled with fresh wounds.

You whimpered when Laito ran his hands along your inner thighs. You could feel his green orbs hungrily taking in the sight of your nudity. Your nether lips were glistening with want, coating the very inner corners of your thighs. The pureblood arched over you, taking hold of your wrists. He lifted your arms slowly, forcing them above your head until your hands and elbows hit the wood. As he arched over you, you curved your back, pressing your breasts against his clothed chest.

Laito giggled breathlessly at you, his laughter dangerously low and dripping with arousal. “You look amazing, Bitch-chan… I want to paint you red…”

A cry escaped you when you felt Laito’s nails dig into the fresh wounds. He made your skin part again, slowly running his sharp claws along the cuts. Blood began to ooze from the wounds, flooding your nostrils with the sweet, metallic scent. You whimpered as he gathered the blood on the pads of his fingers and began to smear it across your chest. His fingertips slowly slid down your abdomen, painting your tummy red with blood.

A moan slowly drew from Laito’s mouth. “So… ahhh – Bitch-chan, you look stunning. Let me lap it all up…” You felt the faintness of his breath and red locks tickle your skin when his head lowered. His tongue flicked out and slowly ran along the shallow cut that ran between your breasts. You failed to contain a moan as he lapped up blood droplets that had poured freely. Slowly, Laito’s tongue traced every cut, gathering every droplet of blood that pooled on your skin. His tongue gathered up every little bit of redness that stained your skin. He paused briefly to suck on your nipple, making you moan and tremble with pleasure.

“L-Laito,” you whimpered pathetically, failing to form coherent words. Your tone expressed your neediness. Your nether regions were aching with need. Your insides felt as though they were on fire. You failed to suppress a shudder when Laito giggled at you. A red blush stained his cheeks as his arousal steadily became too unbearable to contain. “Such a needy Bitch-chan… For bleeding so beautifully for me, I’ll satisfy your slutty desires… to be taken… by me… ahh…”

For a moment, he paused and you thought he was done. Then, suddenly, you felt the sharp sting of his fangs piercing your flesh. He had bit the fleshy juncture between your ribs and hip. “Ahh!” you cried out, wiggling beneath him. Laito drew in a few greedy gulps, moaning shamelessly into your flesh. His fangs vibrated within your body as he moaned, making you tingle delightfully. As he drank from you, one of his hands slid along your inner thigh before invading your womanhood.

“Ah – Laito!!” you cried out, your body arching as a digit slid into your depths. You were so wet that he glided in effortlessly. His finger curled inside you and his knuckles brushed against your outer lips. He fingered you mercilessly, immediately slipping in another digit. His impatience became clear; luckily, the sweet torture he had implemented on you had already made your want unbearable. His fingers pressed almost painfully on your walls, stretching you.

Then, suddenly and sharply, he pulled back, removing his fangs and fingers from your body at once. His tongue flicked against the wound briefly before his lips trailed lower and lower. Your hips jerked when his mouth descended upon your flower. Laito lapped up your feminine juices, moaning at the sweet taste.

His hands gripped your outer thighs, holding you still while he tasted your femininity. His tongue flicked at your pearl briefly before lowering and sliding into your entrance. Your head tossed back and forth, rocking almost painfully on the wood table. “Lai-ahhh!” you cried out as he pleasured you. He slurped your juices greedily, his mouth vibrating against your lips.

Eventually, the vampire pulled back and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. You went limp on the table, trembling with the rush of pain and pleasure that was attacking your senses. You could hear Laito’s belt clank as he undid it. He didn’t even bother to remove it entirely, just slid his pants down enough to remove his member. His hands grasped your hips, tugging you in close. You could feel his swollen tip brushing against your entrance. Slowly, your trembling legs wrapped around his waist.

Without hesitation, Laito pushed forward and tugged on your hips in unison, filling you in one single thrust. Your head fall back as he filled you, pressing on your walls. His hips met yours, bones knocking together. A cry poured from your mouth, mingling with Laito’s strangled moan.

His hips moved slowly, taking a few deep thrusts before he snapped. His hips jerked forward and his hands, clinging to your hips, tugged on you harshly, bringing your bodies together roughly again and again. Your legs clung tightly to his mid-section, holding on for dear life. Your body arched off the table, trying to create some grounding as he claimed your depths.

“Ahhh! Bitch-chan!” Laito shamelessly cried out. Though you couldn’t see, he had quite the wild expression. Red locks had fallen over his face, nearly shielding his green orbs. As he claimed you, he greedily took in the sight of you, sprawled out like a sacrificial meal, covered in fresh wounds and unbearably aroused.

Somewhere, deep within your depths, pleasure exploded within you. Every time he filled you, his member brushed against the sweet spot deep within your womanhood. Every thrust of his hips, bringing your cores back together, was slowly driving you mad. It was too much and, yet, not enough, at the same time.

“Lai-Laito! P-please,” you pleaded through breathless moans, as though you were begging for mercy. You weren’t quite sure what you were pleading for. Did you want more? Did you want him to stop? Your mind had practically dissolved, melting away as desire claimed you like an uncontrollable madness.

Suddenly, the red haired vampire leaned over you. You felt his cold hands tug on the tie that bound your wrists. Immediately after the bindings fell loose, he undid the blindfold. Your eyes, stained with aroused tears, blinked rapidly in the changing light. Laito reached behind you with one arm and lifted you into a seated position. With your arms and hands now free, your limbs hurriedly wrapped around his shoulders. Your fingers clung to his button-up shirt for dear life.

Laito bumped his forehead affectionately against yours. Your breaths mingled as you panted on each other’s faces. Your eyes met his bright green ones. His glowing green orbs barely blinked as he admired your lust stained face, staring at you intently.

With one hand still holding your hip and the other arm now wrapped around your mid-section, Laito continued his merciless thrusting. Your bare chest and fresh wounds pressed against Laito’s clothed body; however, the stinging was lost in the intense pleasure shooting through you. At some point, you weren’t even on the table at all anymore. The pureblood had lifted you off the surface. You clung to him so desperately that there was no chance of the two of you separating.

Loud, wet, fleshy sounds echoed around the room. His hips pounded relentlessly against yours, almost rough enough to leave bruises. Laito’s intense gaze and heated breath, rich with the metallic scent of your blood, clouded your senses. Your orgasm, like a wave that you had missed before it crashed on top of you, suddenly shook your entirety. Your thighs trembled against his waist and you cried out in ecstasy, your walls clenching tightly on his swollen organ.

“Lai-AHH!” you cried out, eyes squeezing shut. You clawed into his clothed back, nearly tearing his shirt. “Ahh – gnn,” Laito groaned, his thrusts becoming more and more erratic and wild as he neared his orgasm, as well. Your juices poured down the front of his pants, soaking the material. You recognized the strangled gasps that poured from Laito’s mouth. His eyelids fluttered shut, his dark lashes glistening with lustful tears.

“Gnn – AHH!” he cried out, his voice cracking in between his moans. You felt the familiar warmth of his essence filling your womanhood as he emptied his seed deep within your depths. His hips continued thrashing roughly against yours until his orgasm finally faded away.

Eyes still closed, the two of you searched blindly for mouths. Your lips met in a series of sloppy kisses. You panted, practically wheezing through your nose, as you tried to breathe. Laito stumbled back until he fell into the chair that the two of you had been seated in earlier. Your head fell against his shoulder, cheeks almost as red as the wounds on your chest.

Laito’s hands traced invisible patterns up and down your spine and he hummed quietly. His head had fallen back, red locks stuck to sweat soaked cheeks and a lot of absolute euphoria on his face. You wanted to shower and get dressed; however, upon looking at that pleasant expression, you decided to wait just a little bit longer.

As you stared at his closed eyelids, you wondered what kind of punishment he would plan for you next. Even if you behaved, he would find a reason to play with your body… Oddly, you looked forward to it….


End file.
